The Return of Judge Maya
is the 6th episode of the 7th season of ''Judge Mia'', and the 33rd episode overall. The events in this episode take place in 1314. Summary Judge Maya escapes jail, kidnaps Judge Mia, and switches bodies with her to ruin Mia's reputation! Plot After the intro, the episode starts at the Maximum Security Prison (Furrian Annex), where Judge Maya is being held prisoner. Leamy, who is a guard, comes in to give Maya food, but he trips and spills it all over. While picking up the mess, Maya steals the key from his back pocket, escapes, and locks Leamy inside the jail. The scene changes to Mia in the courthouse, getting a "chill". Nut tells Mia that the case is about to start. Ribbitz is suing Hipper because "every time he tried to divorce her, she just says if you do, I'll murder you!". The case goes on, until Fluffy comes in, telling everyone to look into the distance. Everyone does, stupidly. Mia finds this odd, and is trying to figure out the situation, when someone comes from behind and knocks her out with a dish towel. Mia wakes in Judge Maya's Lair. She is tied up to a table. Mia asks why she was kidnapped, and Maya explains that she wants to switch bodies with Mia so she can go to the courthouse and make a bad reputation for Mia. Maya puts the Mind-Switching-Machine on Mia, and Mia awakes in Maya's body, and Maya in Mia's. Maya in Mia's body ties Mia in Maya's body up with rope, and leaves her at Maya's lair. Then, Maya leaves to go ruin Mia's reputation, the it goes to a commercial break. After the break, Nut is in the courthouse complaining about Mia's lateness. Suddenly, Maya in Mia's body comes into the courthouse, claiming to be Judge Mia. The case resumes, but this time, Maya is in Mia's body. Ribbitz and Hipper ask Maya in Mia's body who the winner is, and Maya (who was not there for the first part of the case) is confused, so she starts saying offensive things about Mia and JMN Studios. Meanwhile, back at Maya's lair, Mia in Maya's body is trying to get out of the ropes. She eventually tricks Fluffy into helping her escape by pretending like she was Judge Maya. Mia also tells Fluffy to go to the courthouse and capture Judge "Mia", who is actually Maya. Back at the courthouse, Maya in Mia's body is resigning from her position as judge. Suddenly, Mia in Maya's body and Fluffy come barging into the courthouse, Mia screaming "STTTTTOOOOPPP!". Mia in Maya's body screams "She's not the judge! I am!" to Maya in Mia's body. Maya in Mia's body assures everyone that she is Mia. Mia explains the whole mind-switching thing to everyone, trying to get them to believe her, with little success. Buck then walks out from the crowd, saying that there "is no way to prove that either statements are true, so I suggest that sense in Mia's body just stepped down, in Maya's body should become the new judge!". Everyone agrees with him. Maya in Mia's body gets really mad, saying "Even in my body, you still get to be the judge?! That's it! Fluffy, go get the switchy machine thing!". Everyone relizes than Mia in Maya's body was telling the truth, and Fluffy switches Mia and Maya back to their original bodies. Nut sentences Judge Maya to 50 years of exile on Exile Island. Characters Buck's Lil' World Look Both Ways Before You Cross the Street Quotes *"Wait,wait, stop! Which one is my boss?" -Fluffy *"Yes! It worked! A new era has arisen!" -Judge Maya, in Mia's body Trivia/Goofs *This courtcase has no winner or loser; The only thing closest to a loser was Maya being sent to Exile Island. *This is the first courtcase that Nut gives out a punishment. Crowd Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Articles Needing Attention Category:Complete Episode Pages